


Pretty Much Almost Dead

by meower808



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meower808/pseuds/meower808
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse has come and gone, but unfortunately for our main characters, they've only made it out mostly alive.Matt finds that he is no longer himself, but he's not the only thing that's changed. Tom and Edd have to come to terms with external changes, and be willing to change themselves in order to adapt to a rapidly deteriorating world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pretty Much Almost Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever really posted my work, so I'm open to constructive criticism :)
> 
> (Also, this chapter is kind of old, I wrote it months ago, but I tried to fix any grievous grammar mistakes)
> 
> Enjoy!

Quick breaths escaped Matt's lips as he sprinted down the alleyway. He was in the midst of the concrete jungle of London that he called home. All was silent, save for the distance groans of the undead mass. Just days before, it was the visage of Big Ben that loomed over that great city, but on this night it was the reality of the zombie invasion that cast its shadow.

Matt came to a stop, glancing around to assess his situation. It wasn't hard to see; hoards of the undead making their way towards him now. He had no defense and no way out.  _ Where were Tom and Edd? _ He looked for his friends in the crowd, but their familiar faces were nowhere in the hoard.  _ At least they weren't dead, but he was alone. _

He backpedaled, just realizing the gravity of his situation. "No, No–." He whimpered, his steps now having him backed against a wall in a dead end alley. _ This was it. _

Looking up, he managed one last glimpse of the night sky before a zombie leapt forward, tackling Matt and sinking its teeth into his shoulder. Unable to bear the weight of the undead creature, Matt stumbled, his face hitting hard concrete.

“Agh!” The shout of defeat echoed through the alley way. 

Their fall fall loosened the zombie's grip just long enough for him to knock it back with a swift jab of his elbow. He stood again, taking stance to face the rest of the hoard only for his knees to buckle below him. His head hit the ground and the corners of his vision darkened, blood slowing pooling around his fallen form.

“Matt!” He could hear his friends yell, moving towards him, pushing through the crowd of undead blocking their path.  _ Where had they been? _ He waited, but time seemed to slow down. His friends got closer, but the sound of their footsteps only got further away. He gazed upon the blood soaked battlefield one last time as it faded into the dark.

–+-_+_-+–

Matt awoke to the sound of a distant voice, indiscernible from the next room.  _ Tom _ . He was too out of it to notice the hitch in Tom's voice when he said Matt’s name. He lifted his head to find himself in bed. Perhaps this had all been simply a dream. He proved himself wrong as soon as he shifted his right arm. Pain shot through it, a small gasp escaping his lips. 

The talking in the other room stopped, footsteps, and then the previously cracked door was pushed open fully. Edd stood in the doorway, looking distraught, his features softening when he saw Matt.

“He’s awake!” Yelled Edd before running to Matt’s bedside. He almost thought he saw tears in his eyes. “I never thought you would wake up, we were starting to think you were gone for good.”

Moments later Tom came running in, he sat down quietly beside Edd.

“How are you feeling?” Asked Edd, almost sounding afraid to ask.

“Alive. I think.” Matt responded, unsure of his answer.

“He hasn't seen it yet?” Whispered Tom.

“No. Should we show him?” Edd whispered back.

They both looked at Matt, who was now more confused and uncomfortable than ever. Edd picked a hand mirror off the nightstand and held it in front of Matt. He gasped, and then winced, accidentally shifting his weight on his right shoulder. He looked back up to the mirror, still not quite believing what he saw.

His skin appeared a sickly green color, his eyes bloodshot and his nose crooked. Matt grabbed the mirror and Edd got up to turn the light on. Edd sat back down and watched, sympathetic, as Matt could only now better see the horrific damage done to his face.

“What happened?” questioned Matt, unable to tear his eyes from his reflection. 

“You got bitten by the zombies, remember? They got you.” Edd responded. Tom remained silent.

“Then why am I here? If I didn't turn, then why aren't I in the hospital?!” Matt said hands gesturing to the flesh missing from his shoulder and his obviously broken nose.

“We never said you didn't turn.” said Tom flatley, avoiding eye contact.

“W-what?” shifted Matt, trying to stay off his right arm. “How could that be? I still feel like a living person, and I don't want to eat your brains!” He said, his voice rising in pitch, at last faltering when Tom lifted his face to look at him. “Things have changed since you’ve been out.

Edd looked Matt in the eye, his usually cheerful face, forced into a grimace. 

“How long have I been out?” Asked Matt, searching the eyes of his friends for answers he wasn't sure he wanted.

Edd spoke up, “A little more than two weeks. Since then-”

“Two  _ weeks _ ?!” Matt was furious, and confused, and scared. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, careful not to strain himself this time. He took a breath and looked back to Edd, trying to clear his jumbled insides 

Edd continued; “You were one of the last people bitten. You had a pulse, and we couldn't bear to leave you there.” He stopped and looked to Tom who begrudgingly continued the story. 

“Once we got you home, the zombies began to 'die’ out. You were fine for a few days, but before long your skin began to change. You didn't decompose. A faction calling themselves the 'Red Army’ rose up and brought order to the city, killing off any zombies that were left.” Tom paused, considering his next words carefully. “They came to realize that certain… people who were bitten came back, but didn't present normal zombie behavior.”

“Like me.” Matt interrupted, once again inspecting his flesh wound. 

“Yes like you-”

“Hold on, we should clean that up, I'll get bandages” interrupted Edd, getting up and leaving the room.

“Can dead people get infections?” Inquired Matt

Tom shrugged and continued; “The Red army started taking these people in. People who thought they were untouched by the apocalypse were taken from their homes to be tested. Most people who they took haven't come back, It’s been more than a week. We didn't want to lose you.”

Matt frowned, “This still doesn't explain how I got this way-”

Tom interrupted, “That's what the Red Army is trying to find out-”

“Or why I  _ look _ this way” Finished Matt

“Sorry” Tom looked up, trying to find the words to make Matt feel okay again. He considered that maybe nothing could. He hadn’t died before, so he wouldn't know.

Matt looked down at his sickly complexion, mourning his appearance. He didn't pick up the mirror again, he couldn't bear to. He looked at Tom, standing up, but was quickly sat back down by Edd who had just come in with bandages.

“Are you sure I need those?” Asked Matt gesturing towards the supplies with his good arm. Edd hesitated, looked at Matt, the flesh wound, and then at what he had brought. 

“I just mean like, I am already dead you know…” Edd put the supplies down and inspected the bite, Tom looking over his shoulder. 

“It doesn't look infected…” said Edd pausing to process, “We didn't really want to touch the bite before, in case it was contagious, but it hasn't changed at all...

“Unlike this city” mumbled Tom, clearly referencing the changes since the apocalypse.

Suddenly, Edd’s relaxed demeanor stiffened and his expression turned into one of worry.

“Tom isn’t it-”

There was a firm knock at the door and the two of them gave each other a look of recognition. 

“Thursday.” croaked Tom.

“Coming!” Yelled Edd down the stairs, panic edging into his voice. Turning back to the bed he whispered, “Tom, Hide Matt, don't let them know you’re here.” 

“Don't need to tell me twice” he replied, quickly helping Matt up from Bed. Edd left the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Wait, what’s going on?” asked Matt, only now noticing the closed curtains and extra lock on the door. “What’s so special about Thursday?”

Tom rose to his feet. “Ever since the Red Faction found out about the 'special properties’ of the half dead, they've started taking them from their homes and families. They announced that they would have an inspection each Thursday”

“The half dead? They have names for us? How did all this happen in two weeks, why isn't anyone doing anything about it?!"

“The Red Faction controls everything now! Those commies took over and there's nothing we can do." Shot back Tom, just a little too loud. He cupped his hand over his mouth and glanced between the door to Matt. He sighed “Come on, we don't have time for this, I'll tell you more later.”

–+-_+_-+–

Edd opened the door, trying his best to look casual

“Hello officers!” He said, a fake smile plastered on his face. “How can I help you?”

“You know what day it is.” Said the one on the left. He had bandages wrapped around his right eye and a crooked cigarette in between his lips.

Edd took a step back, gesturing inside.

“No need!” Said the one on the right, a thinner man with fluffed up hair and no visible scars. “No inspection this week, but we need any information you may have on half deads around here.” 

Before Edd could answer, a sound came from upstairs:  _ Matt's room. _

“What was that?” asked the one on the left, taking a step inside and looking around.

“Nothing!” Said Edd hastily, “Just my flatmate, Tom. You'll find him on the neighborhood roster!”

The soldier on the right lifted up some papers on his clipboard. “He’s on here, but what about this-” He paused and squinted -”Matthew Hall?” 

“Oh, he… He didn't make it. Edd stared at the floor, avoiding the iron gaze of the man on the left. 

“Oh well, thanks, we’ll update the roster. And uh, sorry for your loss.” He began to walk away, and the the other took a step back out of the house 

“Be on the lookout for half deads, we've had a few turn violent. Be ready for next week.” After this, he too walked away.

Edd closed the door and leaned with his back against it, taking a deep breath. “They're gone.” He announced half heartedly, getting up to check on his flatmates.

Edd met Tom halfway down the stairs.

“What happened? Aren't they going to do an inspection?”

“I don’t think they expect any more half deads to show up.” Replied Edd. “But they did say, that there were some that had turned violent”

“You don't think Matt will, do you?” Asked Tom

“I don't know enough to say. That could just be the ones in their lab-”

“Guys-” Matt appeared at the top of the stairwell, arms wrapped around his stomach. His stomach churned, his head swam.

“I don't feel so great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really delved into the Eddsworld fandom in a while, but I still enjoy the characters, so I thought i'd try writing this fic I found in my Google docs again. 
> 
> Can't promise I'll finish the story, but I may have a few more chapters up my sleeve. I know it wasn't long, but thanks for reading!


End file.
